The subject invention relates to a convertible seating and dining arrangement, and in particular, to a convertible seating and dining arrangement capable of moving between at least three modes. The modes may include a sofa mode, a recliner mode, a daybed mode, a first dinette mode, an alternate dinette mode, and a chaise lounge mode.
In confined living quarters, such as, but not limited to recreational vehicles, boats, and park model trailers, space is limited and at a premium. Accordingly, it is desirable if existing space and accommodations can be rearranged to use for more than one purpose. For instance, it has been known to provide dinette arrangements, which may be convertible to a sleeping surface. Further uses or arrangements would greatly enhance the utility of such a multiple use arrangement in a living space of limited area.